Soon
by jellybean96
Summary: He wishes it would happen soon. Sooner than it is happening. Sometimes, soon just won't happen soon enough. Nothing really to make it Rated T, I just always do that, so yeah. :)


**Hi loves! So, this is a little one-shot that I came up with, based on the sneak peek that was released for tonight's new episode. I haven't seen the episode, but I will in about 30 minutes. So, this is basically just what I imagine in my mind happening. And I let my Skyeward shippingness take over a bit. So, yeah. Here's this for ya!**

**HEY! SOMETHING AT THE BOTTOM, QUICK LITTLE NOTE I'D LOVE YOU TO READ! THANKS! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grant slowly walks into the hospital room, taking in everything around him. The walls are plain white, barely anything in the room, except for a single bed at one end, and a couple of chairs. In the bed, is the girl he came to see, though she doesn't look like the girl he knows anymore. Her skin is still pale, like all the life has been sucked out of her; she's not the same happy-go-lucky girl he's known. There are wires and tubes running all over her body, giving her the fluids and vitamins and minerals that she needs.

Walking towards her bed, he grabs one of the chairs and sits down in it, scooting as close to her bed as possible. He rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands together. Sighing, he looks up at her face and opens his mouth to speak.

"Hey," he begins, "So, I know that you probably can't hear me right now, but that doesn't really matter. I just uh, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I should have been there with you, or at least trained you a bit better. Then maybe we wouldn't be here right now. Having this conversation. But, nothing can change that now. What's done is done." He unclasps his hands and runs them down his face, taking a deep breath.

"Fitz blames himself, for letting you go in alone. He says he should have done something, or stopped you from going in alone. Simmons told him that it wouldn't have been any use. Because once you set your mind to something, there's no stopping you. I think we all should know that by now." He gives a small chuckle.

"Anyways, uh, Coulson's been pretty shaken up about you too. He called Director Fury when we first got here and pretty much demanded that he do something to help you. And May, well, after the doctor told us about your condition, and how we had to decide whether or not to keep you on life support," he swallows thickly, "she lost it. She went back to the BUS and beat the crap out of Ian Quinn; Coulson had to stop her before things got messy. He told us about someone who could probably help us help you. So we went out to go and find some kind of serum or something like that that he thought could probably help you. We found it, just in case you're wondering. Took us quite a while, but we finally found it, and we were able to give it to you. Now we just have to wait and see what happens." He looks away from her face, looking down at his hands, "I don't really want to wait though. I don't think I can wait too long for you to wake up.

He looks back up at her, the beginning of tears in his eyes. He leans forward slightly, wanting to be closer, "I miss you Skye; we all miss you. Nothing is really the same without you, on the BUS. Things are different, it's like everyone is walking on egg shells, you know? No one wants to say the wrong thing. It's sort of reminding me about when Coulson disappeared, and all the life and happiness was sucked out of the BUS. Well it feels like that, only a bit worse. Because we actually know where you are, but we don't know if you are going to get better. That's the hard part about this, not knowing. It scares me a little bit, and you know that I don't scare easy."

Sitting back quickly, and looking up at the ceiling, he stops himself before he can start crying, "Gosh. This is so unlike me, to admit all of this to you. All of these deep feelings and things like that." He looks back down at her, still sitting back in his chair, "I'm kinda waiting for you to make some witty remark about me being a robot or something like that," he chuckles and gives a small smile, "I mean, as much as I complain to you about calling me a robot all the time, I've been missing it since you've been in here. Even though it's only been a couple of days."

He sits forward, grabbing one of her hands in both of his, holding it tightly, "I've been missing everything, to be honest, and I really hope that you get better soon. I think we all need your positivity and crazy attitude back in our lives. We need you back, Skye. I need you back."

Taking a quiet moment, he just sits there, holding her hand in his, just looking at her face, void of any emotion. Sighing one last time, he stands up, still holding her hand in one of his, and leans down. He brushes a bit of her hair back off of her forehead, and then leans down more, placing one single, gentle, meaningful kiss to her skin.

"Get better soon," he whispers, and then backs away from the bed, slowly letting her hand fall back to the soft fabric of the bed beneath her.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Probably that shortest thing I've ever written, but hey, it is what it is. **

**HERE'S THE QUICK NOTE! If you have a tumblr, I will be live blogging the episode tonight (west coast time) and if you want to follow me, go on ahead. My URL is: caskettskyewardaremyships. :) I know, don't judge. **

**So, yeah, let me know what you think, go follow me on tumblr. Thanks! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
